The Dead World/Issue 90
Running through the chaos of the streets, Angelica pushed past people trying to survive like everyone else was. They had all come to the city for safety from these things but they had soon overpowered the military and now everyone was forced to run. Nearly falling over multiple times, Angelica managed to keep herself standing as she ran. She was smarter than everyone else, most people tried to get into their vehicles but wasn't quick enough as zombies soon attacked them, some even tried to run a different way than everyone but it didn't work....they just got surrounded. Instead she and the remaining smart people ran towards the exit of the city where the military stood ready to fire after any survivors managed to get out of the firing line. They all just hoped the zombies would go for someone else instead of them. However ahead of her she noticed one of the runners get to the exit but the military soon shot the alive person down making everyone including her panic and begin running in different directions, the military wasn't letting them out, zombies were chasing them down....could this get any worse. Looking around quickly, Angelica looked for another way out but she couldn't see any. However she could see a ladder going up along a side of some house and quickly ran towards it hoping that the monsters couldn't climb which it turned out they couldn't as they all just gathered around it trying to reach up and get her. She was about to think to herself that they were idiots as more and more gathered under her but before she had that thought she stepped on the ladder wrong and started falling while the ladder also fell, resulting in her screaming for her life as she desperately reached with her hands to grab something to prevent her fall but she knew it was useless. However just as she lost hope and accepted her fate she felt something grab her hand and opened her eyes to see a man who was on the roof on the building she was trying to get on had grabbed her hand and offered his other for her to grab which she did before he lifted her up to join him on the roof. "could thing I have quick reactions, huh?" the man let out a little laugh as the two of them laid on top of the roof letting the chaos happen all around them as they allowed the air to return to their lungs. "names Harris" the man introduced himself as he held out his hand for her to shake causing her to raise an eyebrow at him but she soon shrugged and shook his hand. "Angelica" she replied causing him to smile as they laid down again on the roof, already knowing they were going to wait it out for all the chaos to end before they did anything. "pretty name" Harris commented making her roll her eyes but give a smirk as she closed her eyes, deciding to have a little rest at least. She had no idea how long they were going to be here but at least she had survived to live another day.... ---- By now all the residents in the community had gathered around the front as the numerous vehicles pulled to a stop outside their gates leaving the area in a uncomfortable silence for a few moments until a door finally opened and their worst nightmare stepped out....with his trademark grin on his face. "good morning residents of whatever ya call this camp" Riley shouted to them all swinging his baseball bat around but the only response he got was a load glares aimed at him, especially from Will's group who all stood together ready for their next fight against the mad man. "what do you want?" Will spat his glare worse than everyone else's while Riley just scoffed as he pointed his baseball bat at Will, grinning even more as he looked the man in the eyes. "how's Natasha?" Riley asked and Will quickly surged forward to attack Riley but Anthony and Bella managed to hold him back while Riley laughed beginning to pace around in front of everyone while the rest of his group including Frank came out of the vehicles. "we are here to give you a Christmas present as our little note said, now are you going to listen carefully because I'm only going to tell you the rules of this game once, ok?" Frank asked but when he got no answers he sighed and gestured for Adam who was currently still in the vehicles to bring them out. Soon enough, Adam brought out a beaten up Angelica out of the vehicle and into everyone's vision before he roughly shoved her down to the floor before someone stood behind her and raised a gun right to her head earning gasps from many residents in the camp. After this, Adam brought out a similarly beaten up David out of the vehicle and put him next to Angelica with another person again coming to walk behind him and raise their gun to his head while Lori from the camp tried to rush out of the camp to her husband but Annie and Ricky managed to hold her back while she let out a couple of tears. "oh shut it woman" Riley shouted at Lori making her cower back crying even more as Karen protectively got in front of her facing Riley with a fierce glare but it didn't faze him as he just continued his pacing, occasionally suddenly moving as if he was going to attack the residents making them shout and move back causing him to laugh every time. "here's the game, my "friend" here" Frank said gesturing to Riley who scoffed as he continued his activities "is going to beat one of these lucky soles head in while your forced to watch, however before you even think about fighting us here's the rest of the game" Frank started saying taking note of how people began to reach for their weapons making him scoff. "once Riley has finished this the other one is allowed to walk free, now you can choose to fight us instead but think about it, most of you are civilians who cant even pick up a gun while all of US are trained fighters, do you really think you'll stand a chance?" Frank asked with a cold smile on his face but no one answered, they all knew he was right. "good, seems like everyone understands" Frank stated after a few moments as he clasped his hands together before gesturing for Riley to do his work as he stood back, watching like everyone else as Riley grinned and walked behind Angelica and David as they kneeled down in front of everyone. "who's It going to be?" Frank asked looking to all the residents in turn but they all just looked either shocked, scared or angry as they knew someone was going to die today and they couldn't do anything about it. For once unsure of what he was going to do, Harris looked down to Angelica as she spat some blood out of her mouth before she looked up to him, a sad look passing through her eyes before it was again hidden behind her usual look. He couldn't let her die.... ---- Poking at their little fire, Angelica sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest shivering a little as she tried to keep the fire going. She was cold and she could've stayed in the car but she had to keep the fire going so when Harris got back he could cook the fish he had caught earlier. Sighing, Angelica kept her eyes out for any zombies but fortunately it seemed like this area was clean of zombies, it was a nice enough area too. It had a river, a load of space as well as woods around it for hunting, it would be perfect if it had some sort of defense around it. "hey I'm back, got some more wood and here's out fish" Harris stated from behind her before he sat down next her and took over her job of warming up the wood to keep the fire going while Angelica looked at the fish. It was a good enough size, enough for them both to have a equal and good amount but they both knew they could do with more. "I hope you'll cook It ok" she commented in response causing him to chuckle as he took the fish and put it on a stick before putting it gently over the fire to cook it leaving the two of them in silence for a while until Harris noticed her shivering. "your cold" Harris stated causing her to look at him with a raised eyebrow but before she could answer he gave her the fish on the stick and began taking his coat off and despite her protests put it around her to warm her up while she just bit her lip in thought. She didn't want him to get cold but she knew he wouldn't let her give it back. Sighing she pulled him closer and put the coat around both of them before handing him back the fish on the stick with no comment as she didn't want to make the situation any more awkward than it was with his big smile. "you say one thing and i'll bite your hand off" she commented with a smirk on her face while he just chuckled and began to cut the fish in half so they could have half each while she just laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes for a minute. As much as she hated to admit it, she did love it when they were like this. ---- "Neither of them" Harris declared as he finally stepped forward in front of everyone as all eyes turned to look at him as Riley scoffed swinging his bat around not really being careful not to hit the two people kneeling in front of him. "and if not them, then what....are you guys going to actually fight us?" Riley said starting to laugh and he was joined by his "friends" before they all suddenly fell silent as Harris spoke up again, shocking everyone by what he said next. "no....I'm going to take their place" Harris stated but before anyone could respond Angelica shouted out and told him not to do it while trying to get free of her bonds and everyone else who found their voices began protesting as well, none of them wanted to see their leader die like this. However Riley just ignored this as he looked Harris dead in the eyes, he could tell the man was trying to make a stand for his people, be the "better man" of this world but all Riley did was scoff and gesture for Angelica and David to be freed so they could go to the residents, if Harris wanted to be the better man....so be it. Soon enough Adam had set David and Angelica free, the former quickly running over to hug his wife tight who bursted out crying into his chest while Angelica just walked over to Harris as he walked to his fate. "you cant do this" she told him, biting her lip slightly as she didn't want to let her emotions out. She hated how she had got so close to him but she couldn't help it, the two had grown into best friends....maybe more. "its ok just keep this camp running when I'm gone" he told her leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek before lightly pushing her in the direction of the camp so she took a couple of shaky breaths as she returned to all the residents, ignoring them trying to be nice to her as she took her position to watch what happened next, not that she wanted to see it. Grinning when Harris reached him he nodded to the man before swinging his baseball bat around as he gestured for him to kneel on the ground causing Harris to take a deep breath before he turned around to face his residents while kneeling to the ground accepting his fate. Giving them all one last smile as Riley brought his baseball down on his head.... ---- After Riley had finished beating Harris's head in, he kicked the corpse aside leaving a massive blood puddle as he stepped forward to the camp residents with a huge grin on his face, raising his arms like he was some kind of God. The reaction he had got from them was a great mix which Riley had been hoping for. Some were in tears, some were angry and shouting at him and some had even walked off because they couldn't handle what had happened. "I hope you enjoyed our little show tonight and I'll be eagerly awaiting our next meeting" Riley teased them while he was swinging his baseball bat around like he had done when he beat Harris's head into the ground. "just fuck off, you've done what you came here to do!!" Will shouted stepping forwards out of the company from the rest of the camp residents despite Bella's protests for him to stay back which caused Riley to grin as he pointed his baseball bat at Will. "you here this guys, this man is telling me to fuck off" Riley called out to the rest of his group who laughed while Riley turned to look Will in the eyes again before continuing "like I fucked his girlfriend". No one had any time to react as Will suddenly grabbed his revolver and aimed it straight to Riley's forehead making everyone take in a gasp as they watched the scene unfold and for once, Riley's laughter was gone. He heard everyone warning him not to, he knew that if he shot Riley now all this would end in a blood bath and many people would die because of his actions. Although Will wasn't thinking straight, all he saw was red. "go on, shoot me and lets see how this ends" Riley dared him but Will could tell he was laughing inside, he wasn't scared either but he could tell Riley was actually considering the fact this might be where he died, had he pushed the situation too far....was he about to have caused his own death. However just as Will's finger was about to pull the trigger, he sighed and closed his eyes as he heard her voice speaking in his head, telling him not to with her soft voice and he couldn't help but think back to the time they had together, from meeting on that road to being separated by that herd. Silence filled the air as everyone watched, no one even blinking as they saw Will open his eyes and look into Riley's with a poker face, not giving off any emotions and they could all tell what he was about to do. Watching him pull the trigger, everyone got their guns ready for the fight to come but no gun shot was heard, instead a simple click filled the air causing them all to let out a sigh of relief with a few people like Bella and Anthony smiling at how their leader and friend was still in his right mind to not have even loaded his gun. "you ain't worth the bullet" Will spat as he holstered his revolver again and walked away from the mad man, heading back to his friends who hugged him when he got back, glad that he had made the right decision while Riley just glared at Will as he walked away until finally Frank declared it was time to go and all of the enemy group began entering their vehicles. Sharing one last glare with Will and his group, Riley turned around and silently walked off smashing his baseball bat roughly against the ground before he climbed into the back of a truck so him and his group could finally drive away, leaving the camp residents to deal with their now dead leader.... Category:The Dead World Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Issues